Haunted
by DarkerThanBlack98
Summary: Ichigo comes back to Rukia on the anniversary of his death. Sorry, bad summary. Dark one-shot


**Hi! This one-shot is inspired by the song Haunted by Evanescence. Go check it out! It's a great song. And, this is my first dark (-ish) fic, so I hope it's okay. And, I hope the lemon is okay too...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Haunted by Evanescence.**

**Warning: This story contains rape! Please don't read if you can't handle it.  
><strong>

Haunted

His eyes watched her every move through the window of her bedroom, the way she flipped the pages of her romance novel delicately with her soft and nimble fingers. He observed the way her silky raven tresses glittered in the moonlight, her violet eyes sparkling in the darkness. He loved how she chose to read books in the dark, he loved everything about her. He loved the sweet, milky skin covering her bones. He loved her subtle and soft pink lips that melted him when they smiled. He loved everything about _his_ Kuchiki Rukia.

His lips twirled upwards in a smile, a demonic smile. His snowy white hair blew slightly in the midnight wind. His toxic yellow pupils burned inside of the dark sclera surrounding them. The moon shined down on his floating figure, piercing the darkness around him.

"_You'll be mine," _he whispered to himself as his tongue licked his lips. His devious smile widened as he broke into loud fits of psychotic laughter.  
>_<p>

Rukia sighed as she read the last page of her romance novel. She smiled slightly, this was the fourth time she'd read her favorite novel. She placed her bookmark in the beginning page of her book and set it on her bedside table. She pulled her thick comforter from under her and draped it on her petite body. She set her head gently down on top of her pillow. Her violet eyes stared at her blank and purple wall. Her vision became blurry as tears formed in her eyes.

"Today's the day…" she whispered lowly to herself. Sliding down her cheeks, the tears increased rapidly. She couldn't stop them as his words and memories played through her mind.

"_You midget!" _

"_Shut up you stubborn midget!" _

"_Why are you so annoying?"_

"_I hate you." _

"_I love you." _

"_Ichigo, hurry up!" Rukia yelled as her small legs started running faster. The tall, orange-haired man running behind her struggled to keep his pace. _

"_For an annoying midget, you sure run fast!" Ichigo panted as his speed increased. The fluffy snow beneath them crinkled as their feet pressed on top of it. Falling from the sky, the little snowflakes sparkled in the grey sky and landed on their heads. _

_Ichigo's longs legs kept running and stopped once he felt something cold pelt his cheek. He wiped his cheek and found snow covering his hand. He looked ahead of him and saw Rukia exploding in laughter. He smiled as he bent down and gathered some snow in his fingers. Curling the snow into a snowball, he launched it at the laughing Rukia, hitting her right in the stomach and catching her completely off guard. Her violet eyes opened wide and stared at a now laughing Ichigo. _

"_Oh, it's on!" Rukia declared, her voice echoing in the emptiness of the yard. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Rukia's small hands dove for more snow, as did Ichigo's big ones. _

_The snowballs flew back and forth at each other, and soon both Ichigo and Rukia were covered in snow. Ichigo started chasing Rukia again around the yard, this time gaining the upper hand. When he was close enough, he lunged forward and brought the panting Rukia to the snowy ground. His body covered hers as both struggled for breath. _

"_Gotcha," Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear, his hot breath tickling her. She giggled lowly and moved around under his weight. Her back now pressed the snow beneath her instead of his chest. He smiled down at her as her violet pools swam with his amber ones. _

"_Get off," Rukia teased playfully, fidgeting under him. Ichigo shook his head slowly. _

"_No, I don't think I will," he replied, a smirk tugging at his lips. Rukia continued fidgeting until his hands pinned hers to the ground. "God, you're annoying," he muttered. Rukia smirked and stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. _

"_I love you," he murmured, his eyes becoming distant as he stared into the hypnotizing irises of Rukia. Rukia's smirk turned into a smile. _

"_I love you too, you idiot Strawberry." He closed the remaining space between them as his lips melded with hers in an amazing kiss. _

The tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much she tried. They soaked her pillow case and the covers on top of her. She sat up abruptly, finding it hard to breathe all of the sudden. Taking slow and calm breaths, she closed her eyes as thoughts of her Ichigo overtook her.

"It's been a year…" she mumbled to herself quietly. It was a year after Ichigo's death. Exactly a year after the _murder_ of her first love. The murder she committed.

"_Ichigo!" Rukia screamed from her spot in the passenger's seat of Ichigo's car. Ichigo scowled and his amber eyes were fixed firmly on the road in front of him. _

"_What, midget?" he sneered as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. Rukia huffed in annoyance. _

"_Why are you so grouchy?" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. Ichigo shot a glare at her before moving back to look at the road. _

"_None of your business," he muttered, his fingers clenching the steering wheel harder. Rukia scoffed. _

"_It is my business!" she countered. "Did I do something?" _

"_No, okay?" Ichigo yelled, catching Rukia off guard. "You didn't do anything!" _

"_Then why are you so mad?" _

"_My sister ran away, okay?" Ichigo anger boiled more and more. His eyes landed upon Rukia and he no longer paid any attention to the road before him. "Can you please stop asking so many damn questions?" Rukia looked through the windshield only to see a huge truck coming towards them head on. Ichigo had drifted to the other side of the road. Rukia's eyes widened in horror. _

"_Ichigo, watch out!" she shrieked. As Ichigo's eyes finally moved back on the road, the truck driver attempted to move out of the way, but it was too late. All Rukia saw next was darkness. _

A shiver ran down Rukia's spine at the memory. Somehow, she had survived, and Ichigo didn't. She wished Ichigo survived instead of her. More tears spewed out of her eyes and she pressed her chest against her knees. She wrapped her arms around them as her chin rested on them.

Her head jerked upwards violently. Something was there. She looked out her window. Nothing there. She searched frantically around her room. Still nothing. Her heart started beating wildly inside of her chest and she willed it to calm down. She closed her eyes and whispered nothings to herself to calm her down.

"_Hello, Rukia." _

Rukia's eyes popped open at the voice. The voice echoed around in the darkness of Rukia's bedroom. Her pupils slowly moved around, eyeing everything in her room intently. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"W-who's there?" she stuttered while getting up from her bed to stand on her feet slowly. The sound of insane cackling filled the room and Rukia's ears.

"_I've missed ya,"_ the voice said after its laughter died down. Rukia kept frantically searching around the room, fear skyrocketing inside of her.

"_You killed me." _

The words kept repeating inside Rukia's ears. Her eyes widened to the extent that they pop. She wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She stood by her bed motionlessly.

Suddenly, she felt too hands grab her shoulders. She was violently smashed into her bed, the hands on her shoulders moving to pin her hands above her head. She felt breath fan her neck and a hand gently running down the length of her arms. She opened her tear-filled eyes and saw yellow and black eyes staring down at her, stabbing into her soul. The man hovering over her was finally visible to her. Something that scared her even more was the fact that the face those eyes were surrounded by looked exactly like the face of her love, Ichigo.

He looked like Ichigo, yet he didn't. His skin was a sickly pale instead of the tan color Ichigo had. His spiky hair wasn't a bright orange. Most of all, his eyes weren't warm and subtle. They were like poison being injected into Rukia's veins.

"W-who are you?" Rukia asked lowly, her voice cracking. A smirk was placed on the man's face.

"Ya don't recognize me?" he purred, his cold finger touching Rukia's cheek gingerly. More tears gathered in Rukia's eyes as she shook her head no. "I'm your boyfriend, Ichigo. Remember, Rukia-chan?" His lips were right next to her ear and she shivered.

"Y-you're n-not Ichigo," she declared. His snickering sounded in her ear.

"Oh, but I am," he responded, his thumb now playing with the strands of her ebony hair. "I became like this, after you _killed_ me." Rukia's eyes widened. She shivered from the word 'killed'.

"I-I didn't mean to," Rukia sobbed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I'm s-sorry." He chuckled darkly.

"Auw, don't cry," he cooed, wiping a tear from Rukia's eye softly. "I'm here to make you happy." His lips started nibbling on Rukia's earlobe. His nibbling turned into harsh biting, and then turned into sucking, taking away the pain from the bites. Rukia fought to suppress a moan.

_"Why did my Ichigo become like this?"_ Rukia thought silently, her heart aching more and more.

"Stop," she murmured, her teeth biting her lip.

"Why? You're enjoying it _so_ much." His lips moved down to suckle on the creamy skin of her neck.

"Stop!" Rukia screamed. "You're not Ichigo!" She started fidgeting violently in his grip. She screamed to anyone who would hear. Her hands struggled to be free of his harsh grip. He raised his head from her neck and looked down at her crying face.

"I told you," he hissed, "I am!" He smashed his lips down on hers forcefully. Rukia still struggled greatly, but it was in vain. His lips molded with hers, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her cavern. Tears kept escaping Rukia's lips as she kept fighting. Pleasure was slowly overtaking her.

She felt his free hand travel up her body and sneak under her shirt. She shouted and thrashed, begging for him to leave her. He didn't listen. He palmed her breast and began kneading it roughly. Rukia finally let the unwanted moan escape her mouth. He smirked as his hand slowly removed Rukia's T-shirt. He tossed it to the far corner of the room and his eyes roamed her exposed torso. His lips went to attack her breast, kissing it and sucking on it playfully. Rukia moaned loudly and arched her back, as if pleading to do more.

Her fighting and refusing ceased, and she was responding to his touches and kisses, but he still heard the sobs and cries coming from her mouth. She panted loudly, her mind being hazed by bliss. She was trapped in the middle of sadness and pleasure.

"Please," she pleaded, her breath lost from his touches and her crying. She somehow still had some of her senses. "Let me go." He ignored her.

His mouth roamed both of her breasts as his hand crept down to the waist band of her sweatpants. His fingers went inside and teased her flooding entrance. He massaged her womanhood softly but forcefully at the same time, earning another moan from Rukia's mouth. He entered one finger, and then another, and then another. Rukia screamed, the sound being mixed with fear and pleasure.

He moved his fingers away, causing Rukia to whimper from the lost of contact. He grabbed her sweatpants and pulled them off, along with her panties, and tossed them somewhere in the room. He tossed his own pants away and they fell to the ground soundlessly.

Her body finally joined with his. He slipped inside of her slowly, and he became faster with every thrust. Rukia moaned, tears still falling out of her eyes. He pounded like a madman inside of her, and Rukia kept shrieking with terror and bliss. After hitting both of their climaxes, he withdrew and he looked up at her distressed and tear-covered face. He started laughing maniacally. He loved the fact that he caused her both pleasure and pain. He wiped some of the tears away from her cheek.

"You're mine, Kuchiki Rukia," he hissed, a smirk spreading across his face. Looking into his horrific eyes, Rukia only nodded.  
>_<p>

**Uhh...I hope you enjoyed it? The lemon was sort of rushed, but I'll try to get better. **

**Click that little button down there and review! If ya don't, Ichigo's ghost will come haunt you at night! XP  
><strong>


End file.
